Phoenix Wright: El abogado revenido
by William Power
Summary: Traducción de: Phoenix Wright: Revenant Lawyer. Autor: Black Scepter (Michael Fri) Con nuevos casos y amenazas en frente de él Phoenix Wright necesitara toda la ayuda posible, y esa ayuda a llegado, en la forma de un joven abogado prodigio, ya muerto desde hace mucho, el es el abogado revenido. Pareja oficial Phoenix x Maya
1. Prologo: Visiones

Phoenix Wright

Ace attorney

El abogado revenido

Escrito por Michael Fri del equipo Black Specter

* * *

Prologo: Visiones

"¿Señor Wright Puede probar que este jarrón era el tejón azul la noche que Neil Marshall fue asesinado?"

La voz del juez resonó en la corte, como una piedra rompiendo con la molestando de un lago. Phoenix miro al jarrón en sus manos y a la adolecente parada en el puesto de los testigos, si él no podía probar que este era el tejón azul que ella vio esa noche, todo lo que el lucho en este juicio seria en vano.

_N-no puedo hacerlo,_ Phoenix pensó_, como podría este jarrón parecerse al tejón azul, ¿En qué me eh metido?_

Phoenix se sintió enfermo, el sabia que Lana era inocente, al igual que Ema, Gumshoe, Hasta Edgeworth sabia la verdad, pero como podría mostrarle al Juez la verdad.

_Phoenix_

_¿ah?_

_Phoenix piensa las cosas desde otro ángulo._

_¿M-Mia?_

Solo cambia tu perspectiva, no dudes de ti mismo yo sé que puedes hacerlo.

Phoenix creía lo que escuchaba mas especialmente a quien escuchaba, No era como que el pensara que era imposible el ha visto a su difunta mentora antes, pero normalmente Maya estaba aquí para canalizarla cuando el necesitara su ayuda, Incluso en el caso contra Von Karma, Maya estaba aquí cuando Mia hablo con él.

Pero Phoenix sabía que no había tiempo para cuestionar lo que paso, la vida de Lana estaba en juego, así que se volteo al juez y de forma confidente dijo.

"Si su señoría, si puedo"

* * *

_"Lamentable, absolutamente lamentable"_

_Por arriba de la corte el misterioso observador miraba abajo a la escena en el lugar. El visitante estuvo mirando al torpe abogado del traje azul y ya no podía soportar que se hiciera su camino con una palabrería que lo llevaba a un rincón sin salida, y él hablaba hacia uno profundo._

_"Si tan solo esa médium estuviera aquí, entonces esto no estaría pasando, pero nooo ella tenía que irse justo cuando el mas la necesitaba."_

_La figura miro a las dos hermanas y suspiro._

_"No debería hacer esto pero… esa mujer es inocente, al menos de asesinato y yo no pienso ver este evento desplegarse, no de esta manera."_

_EL visitante cerró los ojos al concentrarse, cuando los abrió estos brillaron en una luz verde y el miro arriba a la brillante luz que estaba encima de él._

_"¿Mia Fey? No preguntes quien soy; es muy complicado pero tu protegido necesita ayuda."_


	2. Caso: El abogado revenido

Caso

Abogado revenido

_Un año después_

Agosto 28, 8:00Am

Tribunal del distrito

Sala de acusados n°1

Phoenix Wright hiso una mueca al escuchar un agudo chillido y miro hacia la chica sentada en el sofá, lo estaba mirando a él con una mirada de regaño.

"Niiiick," Chillo la chica, una vez mas haciendo que Phoenix se encogiera de dolor, "¿Ayer me dijiste que lo teníamos todo bajo control, recuerdas?"

Phoenix suspiro y se volteo a su compañera.

"Maya por enésima vez, yo si tengo todo bajo control, y solo dije que me no sentía preparado y no significa que lo estoy, solo significa-"

"Yo se lo que significa," Maya hablo bruscamente.

Phoenix dio unos pasos hacia atrás por la remarcación de su compañera, y frunció el ceño-

"Maya no tienes que ayudarme hoy, puedo hacer esto por mi propia cuenta," Dijo Phoenix calmadamente.

"No, estoy bien," Maya sonrío pero Phoenix sabía que ella no estaba sonriendo, no de verdad.

"Solo eh, dime el caso de nuevo," Maya pregunto inclinándose un poco para adelante.

Phoenix se detuvo para admirar su valor, especialmente con lo de Engarde secuestrándola y dejándola morir de hambre, eh incluso aunque le dijo a todos que ella estaba bien y Phoenix de verdad quería creerle, pero algo le decía que ella no estaba siendo sincera, ¿Eran sus habilidades de abogado en su interior que le decían eso?, o ¿era porque de verdad le importaba?

Phoenix saco un folder amarillo, miro a los papeles, y los leyó en voz alta.

"Rich Manager, dueño de Grandes Billetes inc. Fue hallado en el sótano de su compañía, murió a causa de un tiro en la nuca."

"Alguna evidencia hallada en el cuerpo," Maya pregunto viendo al folder.

"Bueno, si, pero esta evidencia fue hallada por la policía en su investigación después de que se hallara el cuerpo, Es decir hoy, así que no la han mostrado, aunque la evidencia que encontraron fue a un posible sospechoso…"

"Nuestro cliente," Maya concluyo.

"¿Alguien me menciono?"

Phoenix se volteo al sonido de la voz para revelar un hombre de aspecto pequeño y debilucho; él tenía un poco de cabello en la cabeza indicando que se está quedando calvo, él llevaba un traje muy formal para negocios como si se estuviera dirigiendo a la oficina en vez de al tribunal, el se voltio y tosió cubriéndose con pañuelo que estaba colgando de su mano.

"Así es Sr. … Snezums," Dijo Phoenix pausadamente, "Por cierto ¿Por qué lleva esas ropas hoy, no tiene nada más que ponerse?"

Phoenix pensó que escucho a Maya decir 'habla por ti mismo' pero probablemente era un truco que su mente le estaba jugando.

"Llámeme Irv, y para responder a su pregunta, si, pero *ehem* este es mi traje de ejecutivo y significa algo… al menos para mí *cough*."

"¿Cómo?" Pregunto Phoenix un tanto interesado en el por qué su cliente decidiría no llevar otra cosa.

"Vera yo y mi familia hemos estado en un pozo sin fondo si sabe a lo que me refiero," Irv se detuvo para continuar, "Como sea, entonces un día fui a una entrevista para Grandes Billetes Inc. Y conocí al Sr. Manager y ese día él me dio trabajo así que el traje significa algo para mí."

"Creo que podría relacionarme con eso," Phoenix dijo asentado con la cabeza.

Entonces Irv comenzó a fruncir el ceño.

"Pero por qué creería que mate al Sr. Manager, no puedo ni dar dos pasos sin estornudar mucho menos sujetar un arma, ¿por qué Sr. Wright?, ¿Por qué?," Agrego Irv con un pequeño sollozar.

Maya se paro y puso un brazo alrededor de su hombro para confortarlo.

Maya miro a Phoenix con ojos de suplica, "Nick…"

Phoenix sonrió, "No se preocupe Irv, dije que le conseguiría un veredicto de 'no culpable', y eso es lo que voy a hacer."

El ceño de Irv se aflojo pero no del todo, entonces el alguacil anuncio que la corte estaba lista, Maya se adelanto con Irv mientras Phoenix juntaba sus notas.

Sin embargo mientras hacía esto él escucho una voz.

_"Esa es una gran promesa Phoenix, muy buena, sin embargo me pregunto… ¿Podrás mantenerla?"_

Phoenix vio a todos lados pero no vio a nadie.

"Quien está allí," Phoenix hablo.

"¡!"

Entonces se sintió extraño, él se sintió mareado y se arrodillo y no se pudo levantar.

_"¿Cómo es que…"_

Entonces la voz desapareció y así lo hiso el mareo de Phoenix, él se levanto lentamente y vio que el juicio estaba por empezar.

No _sé qué ha pasado pero no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso ahora,_ pensó Phoenix mientras entraba al tribunal.

* * *

Agosto 28, 8:25am

Tribunal de distrito,

Tribunal N°2

El tribunal estaba lleno de murmuro, hasta que un mazo hizo eco en la sala y el juez se sentó.

"El juicio de Irvine, uh, Snezums entra en sesión."

"La fiscalía esta lista, su señoría," declaro Winston Payne.

"La defensa esta lista, su señoría" respondió Phoenix.

"La fiscalía podría dar su declaración inicial," él juez miro hacia Payne.

"En agosto 27 Irvine Snezums entro al sótano de Grandes Billetes Inc. y mato a su jefe; Rich Manager, la fiscalía busca probar la culpabilidad del acusado."

"Ya veo, y las defensas," Él juez dijo viendo hacia Phoenix.

"La defensa está en desacuerdo con la fiscalía e intentaremos probar la inocencia de mi cliente," Phoenix dijo dramáticamente y azotando sus manos contra el escritorio.

"Así diles Nick," Maya susurro.

"Ya… veo, muy bien entonces, la fiscalía puede llamar a su primer testigo," Dijo el Juez.

"La fiscalía llama al estrado al inspector Dick Gumshoe," Payne anuncio, señalando hacia él inspector Gumshoe al estrado.

Gumshoe se levanto y se sentó en el asiento de los testigos, Payne se levanto y se dirigió al inspector.

"Diga su nombre y ocupación para el acta del juicio."

Gumshoe se puso derecho y orgullosamente dijo, "Mi nombre es Dick Gumshoe, soy inspector a la cabeza del departamento de homicidio."

Payne procedió con sus preguntas, "Inspector usted recibió una llamada alrededor de las 8:25 pm diciendo que hubo un homicidio en el sótano de billetes Grandes inc. ¿Correcto?"

"Si señor," Gumshoe asentó estúpidamente.

"Y usted arresto a Irvine Snezmus inmediatamente, ¿correcto?" pregunto Payne.

"Si señor," repitió Gumshoe.

Payne miro hacia él y pregunto, "Cual fue el motivo del arresto"

"Porque la evidencia encontrada en la escena del crimen indicaba hacia el acusado, señor," respondió Gumshoe.

El juez se mostro interesado a la declaración

"Bueno, inspector por favor testifique acerca de la evidencia encontrada."

**Testimonio**

**Evidencia**

"Recibimos una llamada alrededor de las 8:25 la noche que alguien fue asesinado en el sótano de Billetes grandes inc., Cuando llegamos nosotros encontramos el cuerpo, estaba encima de un carrito de correo cerca de la entrada del sótano. La víctima fue identificada como el dueño de Billetes Grandes inc. Rich Manager, su muerte fue causada por un disparo a la nuca, arrestamos al Sr. Snezums porque teníamos a un testigo ocular que lo describió a él."

El juez frunció el ceño, "Hmm, bueno creo que ya oí suficiente, podría determinar una resolución aquí mismo."

"¡Un momento! Su señoría, aun tengo que interrogar al testigo," Phoenix protesto.

"Bueno… si así lo desea Sr. Wrigth, adelante," Dijo el Juez inseguro de la decisión.

_Este es el momento, ahora Gumshoe no tiene razón para mentir… pero eso no significa que no se le olvido nada importante, solo tengo que exponerlo._

**Interrogatorio**

**Evidencia**

"Inspector, quien hiso la llamada para avisar del asesinato," Pregunto Phoenix.

El inspector miro hacia abajo, "Lo siento amigo. No tengo permitido decir el nombre."

Phoenix reflexiono al respecto y pregunto, "¿Podría decirme si fue un hombre o una mujer?"

"Protesto," Payne grito, "¡Esa pregunta no tiene relevancia en el caso!"

El juez asentó. "Protesta a lugar."

_Maldición, parece que tendré que esperar para descubrirlo más tarde,_ pensó Phoenix aclarándose la garganta, se volteo hacia Gumshoe y continuo.

"¿Por qué había un carrito para correo en el sótano?," Phoenix pregunto revisando sus notas.

"Ah eso es fácil, es porque el sótano de la compañía también era la sala de correo, así que es muy común encontrar carritos de corro allí," Gumshoe sonrío.

_Interesante, lo tendré en cuenta._

"Inspector, usted no dijo que encontró evidencia que indicaba que mi cliente cometió el crimen," Pregunto Phoenix sonriendo.

"Umm, si eso dije… ¿Por qué?" Pregunto Gumshoe con una mirada de confusión.

Phoenix tomo una pieza de papel y le dijo al inspector, "¿Como un testimonio es suficiente para oprimir a una sola persona?, yo no creo que sea suficiente, ¿y usted?"

La multitud empezó a murmurar y al final el juez azoto su mazo.

"Orden, Inspector creí que usted dijo que encontró evidencia en la escena del crimen," Él Juez pregunto mirando a Gumshoe el cual se tallo la nuca.

Entonces Gumshoe admitió silenciosamente, "Creo que no es suficiente, ¿verdad?"

Maya se volteo hacia Phoenix, "Bien Nick, creo que no tendremos que pasar por tantos problemas para salvar a Irv."

Entonces Gumshoe empezó a hablar, "Ah eso es, había algo de evidencia en la escena después de todo, déjeme testificar de nuevo."

"O tal vez si," Maya frunció el ceño.

**Testimonio**

**Evidencia parte 2**

"Cuando llegamos a la escena del crimen examine el cuerpo y encontré en su mano un pedazo de papel que le pertenecía al acusado, y por si eso no fuera suficiente encontré la corbata del acusado en el riel del carrito, naturalmente, debido a las circunstancias arrestamos al Sr. Snezums."

"Antes de que prosigamos inspector, donde están las dos evidencias ahora," Pregunto él juez.

Gumshoe busco en los bolsillos de su gabardina y saco una pequeña caja, "Las traje conmigo al tribunal, y aquí están."

El contenido de la caja era en verdad una corbata azul y un pedazo de papel.

El juez examino la evidencia y se dirigió a Phoenix, "Puede empezar su interrogatorio, Sr. Wright."

_No veo nada contradictorio aquí, mejor veo que mas puedo descubrir acerca de esta nueva evidencia._

**Interrogatorio**

**Evidencia parte 2**

"Inspector, podría decirme más acerca de la pieza del pedazo de papel encontrado en el acusado," Pregunto Phoenix.

"Hmm bueno, ¿Qué quieres saber amigo?" Respondió Gumshoe.

"Bueno obviamente, ¿Qué es lo que dice?"

"Protesto, Su señoría ¿Qué es lo que un simple pedazo de papel podría decir del asesinato?" Interrumpió Payne.

"Protesto, Su señoría este pedazo de papel supuestamente apunta hacia mi cliente," Protesto Phoenix azotando sus manos contra el escritorio, "¡Me gustaría saber qué es lo que dice ese papel!"

"Si Sr. Wright, Protesta a lugar, inspector responda la pregunta," Él juez asentó.

"Es un papel de aseo en seco," Dijo Gumshoe.

"Un papel de secado en seco," repitió el juez.

"Un papel de secado en seco," termino Phoenix.

"Si," continuo Gumshoe, "Al parecer el traje del Sr. Sezums es de lavado en seco señor."

"Ya veo," El Juez dijo, "Continúe Sr. Wright."

"Inspector, ¿Por qué la corbata es tan especia?" Pregunto Phoenix.

"Para el caso, bueno encontramos folículos de cabello en la corbata, en la vida real no es mucho," Agrego Gumshoe con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ahora si Von karma estuviera aquí ella ya lo hubiera azotado con el látigo por ello, quizá es por eso que Gumshoe está mirando a Payne con temor.

El Juez golpeo con su mazo, "Creo que ya hemos oído suficiente, obviamente podemos darnos una idea acerca de la evidencia."

EL Juez hizo una pauta, y se mostro inseguro hacia algo, "Podría determinar una resolución ahora pero…"

"Quiere oír al testigo que falta," Payne termino.

El juez asentó y Payne sonrió, "La testigo esta aquí esperando su señoría, ¿Deberíamos traerla?"

Phoenix estaba confundido, _Entonces es una mujer, ¿y por que ellos no ni siquiera iban a decir eso?_

"Si," El juez respondió.

Payne se volteo hacia el alguacil y dijo, "Alguacil, por favor traiga a la Srta. Royal."

Unos minutos después una mujer morena con traje de color café, que traía un maletín café, y tenía gafas que tenia armazones de color café.

_¿Qué pasa con esta chica y el color café?_ Phoenix pensó.

"Su nombre y profesión por favor," Payne pregunto a la chica.

"Mi nombre es Mary Royal, soy la secretaria de la victima el Sr. Manager," La mujer pio, en un tono bastante animado para alguien que ha sido traída a la corte.

"Srta. Royal, usted estuvo en Grandes Billetes inc. la noche del asesinato, correcto." Payne pregunto.

"Mm si, si lo estuve," ella pregunto algo nerviosa por la pregunta.

"Y vio a alguien asesinar al Sr. Manager," Payne hiso una pauta cuando la Srta. Royal respondió con un 'si', "¿Ya ven quien es el asesino aquí?"

Ella asentó y apunto hacia el Sr. Snezums el cual se sobresalto cuando ella dijo, "¡Fue ese hombre, Irvine Snezums!"

"Hey, esa es mi marca de personaje, consígase la suya," Phoenix grito de repente.

El tribunal cayó en silencio mientras todos miraban a Phoenix, el cual se sonrojo de vergüenza y murmuro una disculpa.

"Si como sea, Srta. Royal testifique al respecto, ah y tenga cuidado de usar la maraca de personaje del Sr. Wright," Dijo el Juez viendo hacia Phoenix.

Phoenix se sonrojo de nuevo.

**Testimonio**

**El asesino**

"Eran aproximadamente las 8:00 cuando llegue con el Sr. Manager para darle unos papeles, estaba a punto de irme por la tarde cuando escuche unos sonidos que parecían una batalla, mire dentro de la oficina y vi a dos personas peleando, entonces unos de ellos empujo al otro y cuando estaba de vuelta contra la pared el otro sujeto tomo un arma y le disparo. Entonces él puso el cuerpo dentro del conducto de correo y no agarro su corbata ni su pedazo de papel, cuando el disparador se dio la vuelta vi su cara, era Irvine Snezums ¡Y el tenía planeado el asesinato del Sr Manager, es por eso que tomo el arma!"

La corte empezó a murmurar hasta que el Juez golpeo su mazo.

"Orden, bueno eso parece definitivo, pero dejare que el Sr. Wrigth interrogue a la testigo de todas maneras," El Juez dijo ociosamente.

_Gracias su señoría,_ pensó Phoenix.

**Interrogatorio**

**El asesino**

"Espere un minuto, pensé que el crimen tomo lugar en la sala de correo," declaro Phoenix, "Y aun así dice que el crimen tomo lugar en la oficina, ¿Cómo explica esta contradicción?"

"Huh, no el crimen tomo lugar en la oficina, yo estaba allí," Mary dijo de repente y de forma brusca.

"Su señoría," Phoenix miro y vio que Payne miraba al Juez como un niño que estaba a punto de ser regañado, "Su señoría el cuerpo fue encontrado en el cuarto de correo, pero el asesinato tomo lugar en la oficina."

Había bastante murmullo de la audiencia hasta que el Juez azoto su mazo.

"ORDEN, ¡¿SR. PAYNE POR QUÉ ESTO NO SE MENCIONO ANTES!?"

Payne parecía que estaba apuntó de llorar, "Pensé que ya estaba informado…"

El Juez angosto sus ojos y grito:

"¡CLARAMENTE NO LO SABIA O NO LE ESTARIA GRITANDOLE AHORA!"

_Whoa_, Phoenix miro asombrado hasta que el Juez se aclaro la garganta.

"Asumo que la oficina fue inspeccionada, correcto," Dijo el Juez tratando de mantener su voz en calma.

"Si," Payne dijo tímidamente.

El Juez alzo las cejas, "¿Y?"

Payne saco una foto y se la mostro a Phoenix y al Juez, "Esta es una foto del aspecto de la escena del crimen."

La foto mostraba la oficina con un aspecto caótico, las sillas volteadas, papeles por todas partes, pero algo en esa foto capto la atención de Phoenix, algo que contradeciría el testimonio de la testigo.

"Srta. Royal, usted dijo que el Sr. Snezums tenía planeado matar al Sr. Manager, y es por eso que trajo un arma," Phoenix pregunto con un plan formulándose en su cabeza.

"Si, así es," Royal dijo simplemente sonriendo de manera estúpida.

_Esto le va a quitar la sonrisa del rostro,_ pensó Phoenix, "¡Bueno eso es una mentira!"

"Huh," Royal pregunto, la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro.

Phoenix apunto a la foto que Payne había traído a la corte.

"échele una mirada a esta foto que el Sr. Payne acaba de presentar," Pidió Phoenix, apuntando a la foto.

El juez y Payne le echaron otra mirada a la foto.

"Miren más de cerca, y díganme lo que ven," Pidío Phoenix, una sonrisa lentamente se formaba en su cara.

El Juez y Payne parecían confundidos mientras miraban la foto una vez más, hasta que Phoenix suspiro y dijo.

"Ven los dos vasos medio llenos en la mesa," Payne grito de repente, el Juez miro a Phoenix que estaba apuntando a los vasos, "¿Ven que están parados y perfectamente intactos?"

El Juez comenzaba a entender pero la Srta. Royal aun no entendía.

"Entonces, ¿qué tiene que ver que haya dos vasos en el escritorio?, ¿qué tiene eso que con-" entonces ella se detuvo y su cara se torno blanca, "¡daaaaahhhhhhhh!"

"Si el Sr. Snezums, tenía intenciones de matar al Sr. Manager como usted dice… ¿¡Por qué hay dos vasos medio llenos, intactos en el escritorio!?"

La corte entera exploto en murmures, hasta que el Juez golpeo su Mazo.

"Orden, testigo como puede explicar esto," El Juez rugío.

"Am bueno, vera am…" La Srta. Royal empezó a tartamudear.

"Been hecho Nick," Dijo Maya, "La tienes estancada, ¿Pero por qué nos mentiría con esto?"

"Aun no lo sé… aun, pero lo descubriré," Respondió Phoenix.

Pero se escucho una risa, Phoenix se volteo hacia la Srta. Royal que se estaba riendo, Phoenix confundido solo se quedo mirando hasta que ella dijo.

"Esto es demasiado… probablemente piensas que yo soy la asesina del Sr Manager ¿no es así? Y por decir algo tan estúpido tú crees que confesare algo que no hice, ¡Hah Esto es demasiado!"

Todo lo que Phoenix pudo decir fue, "¿Qué?"

"Y que si hay dos vasos en el escritorio… eso no cambia lo que vi," Royal sonrío de una forma macabra.

_Gulp, ¡Ella tiene razón!_ Pensó Phoenix.

"Y ahora recuerdo que ellos si tomaron unas bebidas antes de que Irvine matara al Sr. Manager," Agrego la Srta. Royale.

"Sr. Wright, me temo que no puede ir por allí acusando a personas de cosas que no hicieron," El Juez le reprimió.

_Si ese es el trabajo de la fiscalía,_ Pensó Phoenix de forma amarga.

"¿Tiene otra contradicción este testimonio o tiene otra pregunta, Sr. Wright?" Payne se burlo.

Phoenix lo odiaba, pero este plan giraba alrededor de los dos vasos, "N-no."

"Nick, no," Maya le grito.

_Lo siento Irvine yo… no pude mantener mi promesa._ Phoenix se desplomo.

_"¡Idiota!"_

"¿Qué?" Phoenix escucho la misma voz que escucho en la sala, "¿Quién esta allí?"

"¿Nick, por qué estas gritando?" Maya pregunto sorprendida.

_"¿Puedes escucharme? ¡¿Cómo?!"_

Phoenix volteo por todas partes y allí lo vio, parado en medio del tribunal, era la imagen parpadeante de una adolecente que podría tener la edad de Maya, el era rubio y tenía una cabellera picuda que apuntaba hacia todos lados él tenía puesto un traje negro y dorado que estaba desabrochado, y tenía ojos verdes que brillaban.

"¿M-Maya tú estás haciendo esto?" Phoenix rogo, sin poder cree que lo que estaba en frente de él fuera un fantasma.

"¿Hacer qué?, Nick me estas asustando," Maya dijo por su voz se trepaba el sentimiento de preocupación.

_"¿También tu me puedes ver? ¿Cómo es posible? ¡¿CÓMO?!"_

El joven salió volando hacia Phoenix a la velocidad de la luz, Phoenix vio destellos de luz verde cubrir sus ojos y él grito de agonía.

"¡Nick! ¡NICK!"

Una voz grito su nombre, pero Phoenix no pudo ver quién era, y él cayó al suelo.

* * *

_Phoenix abrió sus ojos y vio a su alrededor, estaba oscuro y no podía ver, hasta que una mujer apareció enfrente de él, ella se rio de él, y cayó… muerta._

"¡Mia!"

_Entonces la persona cambio a un hombre con una barba de perilla, él se estaba riendo de él también, y cayó… muerto._

_"¡Larry!"_

_Entonces cambio a un hombre de cabello plateado, riendo, y cayó… muerto._

_"¡Edgeworth!"_

_Entonces cambio en un hombre con barba cutre, una niña pequeña con su cabello en moño, una chica de cabello color turquesa, una chica con una bata de laboratorio, una mujer con una chaqueta militar, todos riendo y cayendo… muertos._

_"¡Gumshoe, Pears, Von karma, Ema, Lana!"_

_Entonces él escucho una voz llamarle:_

_"¡Nick!"_

_"¿Maya?"_

_"¡Nick, ayuda!"_

_"¡Maya!"_

_Phoenix trato de correr pero él no se podía mover y justo en frente de él estaba Maya, sonriendo una sonrisa amorosa antes de que cayera por un cuchillo clavado en su espalda, De killer se puso encima de ella con Matt Engarde y sombras invisibles se empezaron a reír de él tal y como todos los demás lo hicieron._

_"¡Maya, MAYA, NOOOOO!"_

_Las sombras se seguían riéndose de él mientras levantaba a Maya con sus brazos y empezaba llorar._

_"Maya, perdóname por favor, lo siento, solo abre los ojos, Solo ábrelos… ¿Maya?"_

_Entonces el cuerpo de Maya se volvió frio, Phoenix no podía creerlo, ¡no podía!_

_"¡UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, MAYAAAAAAAAAAAA, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_"¿Phoenix?"_

_Phoenix miro hacia arriba, él vio al mismo joven de antes parado en frente de él._

_"Dame tu mano."_

_Phoenix miro hacia Maya._

_"Es todo por mi culpa, es todo por mi culpa," Phoenix grito._

_"Phoenix todo está en tu cabeza, ahora dame tu mano,"__ Él joven dijo en una voz cálida y suave._

_Phoenix estaba inseguro hasta que él joven dijo._

_"Confía en mi"_

_Phoenix asentó, alcanzo hacia arriba y tomo su mano una luz brillante se disparo, y Phoenix se sintió pesado._

* * *

Agosto 28 10:00am

Tribunal de distrito

Sala de acusados N°1

Phoenix se despertó para ver las luces de la sala brillar en su cara, él se cubrió sus ojos y un par de manos agarraron su cara, forzándolo a ver al dueño de esas manos.

"¡Nick, estas bien!"

"Maya… estas bien," Phoenix se tranquilizo.

Maya parecía enojada, "Por supuesto que estoy bien, pero que hay de ti Sr Grita-como-idiota-y-desmáyate-en-el-piso, me tenias asustada… ¡tonto!"

Ella alejo su mano y le dio una cachetada.

Phoenix se toco donde Maya le dio la cachetada, "Au, lo siento yo solo-"

"No hables," Dijo Maya y Phoenix se detuvo, "Ahora lo que necesitas es una taza de café, ¿Irv quiere una?"

Maya se levanto y fue por tazas de café.

"Pero sin leche por favor," Irv se apretó el estomago cuando dijo la palabra 'leche'.

Irvine fue para ayudar a Maya, y Phoenix se sentó a tratar de entender lo que había pasado.

_"Que linda."_

Phoenix se levanto lentamente, y en frente de él estaba él joven de antes.

_"¿Cómo te sientes?"_ Él joven pregunto, una mirada de preocupación se podía apreciar en su cara.

Phoenix no podía hablar, todo estaba en automático, él solo señalo y balbuceo.

"¡T-tu-como-que-MAYA!"

Maya corrió con una taza desechable, y vio a Phoenix.

"¿Qué?" Ella pregunto.

"¿Tu-vez a ese chico?" Phoenix pregunto, pero él joven rió.

_"Ni te molestes, ella no puede verme, créeme ya lo he intentado_," Dijo él joven, apuntando a Maya y así mismo.

"¿Chico, qué chico?, ¿Es lindo?" Maya pregunto emocionada viendo por todas partes.

Phoenix ignoro el temblor que le dio cuando ella dijo eso, "¿Estás segura, ni siquiera un… fantasma?"

"Phoenix Wright," uh oh, Maya solo decía su nombre completo cuando ella estaba enojada, "¡Estas tratando de asustarme, no hay fantasmas aquí y si los hubiera lo sentiría¡"

_"Bueno, estoy aquí, y ella aun no me siente, así que, hah,"_ Él chico se rio enfrente de Maya, y ella aun no podía verlo ni oírlo.

"Bueno, aquí está tu café, le diré al alguacil que estás listo," Maya le dio la taza y se fue.

Phoenix vio a Maya, y de vuelta al joven que estaba parado en frente de él.

"Eres real," pregunto Phoenix.

Él chico asentó, _"Soy bastante real."_

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Phoenix pregunto esperando recibir alguna afinidad como mínimo

_"Tengo muchos nombres,"_ Él chico murmuro, _"Unos cuantos son 'Él abogado fantasma' o 'Él abogado revenido', pero mi verdadero nombre es Leo Lionheart."_

Phoenix pensó en esos nombres, _Leo Lionheart, abogado fantasma, abogado revenido, ¿Por qué todos esos nombres se me hacen familiares?_

"¿Cómo es posible que yo pueda verte pero Maya no puede?" Phoenix se pregunto.

"Ni idea, esperaba que tu lo supieras," Leo se encogió de hombros.

Phoenix no sabía que decir hasta que el alguacil llego.

"Sr. Wright, le estamos esperando,"

El alguacil se fue y Phoenix gruño, Leo parecía estar viendo a la taza que Maya le dio a Phoenix.

"Cuál es el punto, de todas formas ya perdí," Phoenix murmuro.

_"¡Oh dios pero claro!"_

Phoenix se volteo a Leo, él cual se le quedo mirando y dijo, _"¡Tu caso, se cómo puedes salvarlo!"_

Esas eran las mejores noticias que Phoenix había escuchado en todo el día, "¿Cómo?"

_"Solo tienes que preguntarle la cosa correcta a la persona correcta,"_ Leo dijo como si Phoenix tuviera que haberlo descubierto para ese entonces.

Phoenix estaba más perdido hasta que Leo le susurro la respuesta al oído, Phoenix debió golpearse así mismo por eso, como se le pudo haber pasado, pero necesitaba confirmar algo antes de hacer la pregunta.

"Me dirijo al tribunal," Dijo Phoenix.

_"Yo voy también,"_ Dijo Leo, Caminando en frente de Phoenix.

Sin embargo Phoenix tenía una idea diferente al respecto, "Na ah, de ninguna manera tú te quedas aquí o yo-"

_"¿Qué? Detenerme por menosprecio al tribunal, arrestarme, taclearme,"_ Leo se rió, _"heh, soy un fantasma no puedes tocarme y nadie más puede verme excepto tu, así que ellos no pueden ayudarte, y… tengo experiencia como abogado, hola mi apodo es el 'abogado' revenido ¿recuerdas?"_

Phoenix no podía discutir con un fantasma, así que se rindió.

"¡Muy bien, vamos!"

* * *

Agosto 28, 10:25 am

Tribunal de distrito,

Tribunal N°2

Phoenix entro al tribunal con Leo detrás de él, más o menos él esperaba que alguien gritara 'Ese niño no debería estar aquí' o 'Alguacil escolte a ese nicho a la sala' pero ninguna de las dos paso, Leo solo se metió tan campante como si el lugar le perteneciera, y se puso del lado derecho de Phoenix. Leo vio hacia él y asentó, Phoenix se inclino hacia Maya y le pregunto.

"¿Maya, de casualidad no habrás descubierto que había en esos vasos que estaban en la foto?"

Maya puso un dedo sobre su barbilla y dijo, "Creo que estaban llenos de leche, ¿Por qué?"

Phoenix y Leo asentaron el uno al otro, su plan estaba en marcha.

_"Ya sabes a quien preguntarle, verdad,"_ Pregunto Leo viendo al fiscal que tenía una sonrisa petulante, como si pensara que finalmente había derribado a Phoenix Wright.

Phoenix asentó, "Si."

El Juez golpeo su mazo y dijo, "Ahora que él Sr. Wright esta consiente voy anunciar mi veredicto."

"¡Un momento!"

Todos se voltearon hacia Phoenix que tenia si dedo extendido y apuntando al juez.

_"Hoy estamos dramáticos, ¿verdad?"_ Leo sonrió.

"Su señoría espere, tengo una pregunta más para un testigo," Dijo Phoenix ignorando el comentario de Leo.

"Protesto," Payne grito, "Esto no tiene sentido, diga su veredicto su señoría."

"Protesto," Phoenix grito de regreso, "¡Solo una pregunta su señoría, solo una pregunta para probar un punto que mostrara la verdad a todo el tribunal!"

"Nick, espero que sepas lo que haces," Maya le rogo.

El Juez hiso una pauta y dijo, "Acepto su protesta, ¿A quien desea preguntarle, Sr. Wright?"

_"Listo,"_ Leo Pregunto, viendo a Phoenix el cual asentó con la cabeza.

"¡Muy bien, el testigo al cual quiero hacerle la pregunta, es el acusado en persona, Irvine Snezums!"

La audiencia empezó a murmurar y el Juez golpeo su mazo.

"Muy bien, Irvine Snezums pase al estrado," El Juez llamo.

Irv se dirigió al estrado y se sentó soplando a su pañuelo.

"Nombre y ocupación," Payne pregunto.

"Irvine Snezums, y yo era un empleado en Billetes Grandes inc.."

"Ahora Sr. Wright, ¿Qué era lo que quería preguntarle?" El juez pregunto mirando hacia Phoenix.

"Sr. Snezums… Es usted intolerante a la lactosa," Pregunto Phoenix.

"Si, ha sido así desde que tengo tres, ¿Por qué eso importa?"

Phoenix saco otro folder y explico, "Estos son los archivos médicos del Sr. Snezums."

_Debo agradecerle luego a Gumshoe por conseguirme estos,_ pensó Phoenix.

"Estos confirman que el Sr. Snezums es intolerante a la lactosa-"

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

El grito vino de Payne, que estaba en peligro de caerse de su silla.

"Parece que el Sr. Payne sabe que es lo que esto significa," Dijo Phoenix sonriendo.

"¿Qué significa?" Pregunto él Juez confundido.

La sonrisa de Phoenix se hiso mas grande, "Significa que si Irvine hubiera bebido del vaso de leche en esta foto, entonces no hay manera de que él pudiera haber asesinado al Sr. Manager, ¡Porque su estomago sería muy molesto incluso para moverse!"

La audiencia resolló.

_"Y te apuesto lo que sea a que la Srta. Royale puso esas otras evidencias para echarle la culpa a Irvine,"_ Leo dedujo y Phoenix repitió lo que dijo al tribunal, y todos resollaron de nuevo

"FUERA DE MI CAMINO" Una voz de pánico se escucho hacer eco.

"¡Alguien atrápela!"

"¡Se escapa!"

"No, no lo hará" Leo dijo calmadamente cerrando sus ojos, y de repente la Srta. Royale cayó al suelo, con fuerza.

Gumshoe entonces corrió hacia ella para arrestarla se inmediato, con la corte tan llena de gritos era difícil oír al juez decir, "Debido a la 'confesión' de la Srta. Royale hallo al acusado Snezums ¡No culpable!"

Phoenix se volteo hacia Leo, "¿Tú hiciste eso?"

_"Tengo un poco de poderes de telequinesia,"_ Leo declaro, como si la cosa entera fuera tan normal.

* * *

Agosto 28, 11:00am

Tribunal de distrito

Sala de acusados N°1

"Lo hiciste, Nick," Maya se aventó a Phoenix envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Phoenix, abrazándolo.

"N-no es la gran cosa, de verdad," Phoenix dijo avergonzado, _Espera ¿Por qué me importa tanto siquiera que ella me abrase?, _pensó Phoenix.

Maya se dirigió para hablar con Irvine, dejando a Phoenix solo con el joven espíritu.

_"Nada mal, Wright,"_ Leo le felicito.

"Bueno, tuve algo de ayuda," Phoenix se rió entre dientes.

Entonces Leo frunció el ceño y se alejo de Phoenix.

_"¿Tu… recuerdas algo de cuando te desmayaste?"_

Phoenix recordó su pesadilla y asentó.

_"Eso que viste… yo también lo vi, recuerdas,"_ Phoenix asentó y Leo continuo, _"Si tú viste lo que viste significa que lo que sea que haya pasado en ese sueño… algún día se volverá realidad."_

Phoenix no creyó que sus oídos funcionaran correctamente, así que le pidió que repitiera lo que dijo, y entonces se sintió débil, las imágenes de su pesadilla se hacían presente ante él y se tambaleo peligrosamente cuando pensó en todos sus amigos… todos ellos… ¡muertos!

Se dirigió a Leo y dijo, "¡No, no puede ser!"

Leo camino/deslizo hacia Phoenix y le dijo, "_Me temo que no… pero creo que puedes prevenirlo."_

"¿Cómo?" Phoenix le rogo, en la desesperación para hacer que su sueño no se hiciera realidad.

_"Deja que te ayude,"_ Leo le ofreció y Phoenix miro hacia él, _"Mira, con los dos trabajando juntos seremos capases de evitar que este evento ocurra." _

"¿Cómo puedes ayudar?" Phoenix trago saliva, "Eres un espíritu."

Leo se encogió de hombros, _"No sé cómo pero puedo sentirlo, sé que los dos juntos, ¡podremos salvar a tus amigos!"_

Phoenix se sintió mejor, pero algo acerca de Leo le daba curiosidad.

"¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?" Pregunto Phoenix.

_"Porque,"_ Leo hiso pauta, _"Simplemente no puedo soportar ver gente inocente sufrir, estoy seguro que estarás de acuerdo."_

Phoenix sabía a qué se refería, una vez que dijo algo en medio de esas líneas.

Phoenix pensó acerca de lo que dijo, él considero rechazarlo, pero entonces él pensó en su sueño y en Maya, y como ella y sus amigos morían.

Él miro a Leo y dijo.

"Muy bien, puedes ayudar," Phoenix le ofreció su mano.

Leo la miro y a Phoenix como si tratara de decir 'Soy un fantasma no puedo sacudir tu mano'. Aunque Phoenix era persistente así que Leo estiro su brazo, aunque no pudieran agarrarse las manos físicamente, ellos estaban conectados espiritualmente.

Y así empieza la historia del León y el Phoenix, el caso del rey y el abogado revenido.

FIN CASO ABOGADO REVENIDO

* * *

**En el siguiente caso Phoenix y compañía son citados a Kurain para descubrir algo que cambiara Kurain y posiblemente la vida de Maya Fey para siempre. ¿Quién es Leo Lionheart? ¿Por qué Phoenix reconoce esos nombres? ¿Y cómo él fiscal Edgeworth cabra en todo esto?, Todo esto será respondido en 'Caso: nunca mas', próximamente: pronto, con esperanza.**


	3. Caso: Nunca más p1

Phoenix Wright y cualquiera de las canciones usadas aquí no son de mi propiedad. Los créditos del caso le pertenece a CAPCOM, Edgar allen Poe, y los cantante/y los compositores a los que les pertenece estas canciones.

Las canciones que aparecen aquí están ordenadas en orden de aparición:

Gone, por DAUGHTRY.

My Immortal, por Evanescence.

People that we love, Bush.

Breakdown, por DAUGHTRY.

Trate de escuchar a estas canciones mientras lee, podría darte alguna idea de la historia.

* * *

_Mis queridas hijas, para cuando ustedes ya hayan leído esto… yo ya no estaré aquí._

_ La mujer empacaba sus cosas y se salía de su casa._

_Pero no desesperen; no susurren mi nombre en la oscuridad con la esperanza de mi regreso._

_Una pequeña niña se despierta y ve como su madre se va; ella le grita y sale corriendo._

_Pues obsesionarse por una persona es inútil y solo consume tu vida._

_La niña corre hacia afuera, gritándole a su madre para que regrese a casa, pero la mujer sigue caminando._

_La vida solo tiene un camino, vivan con libertad y felicidad._

_Una mujer joven entra a un cuarto lleno de suciedad, ella encuentra un pedazo de papel en la cama, y mientras lee empieza a soltar lágrimas que hacen que se corra la tinta._

_Pues mi nombre es un nombre y nada mas._

_La mujer toma la carta y corre con ella._

_Y deberá ser nombrado, nunca más._

Episodio 2

Caso

Nunca mas parte.1

* * *

28 de octubre, 8:00pm

Hotel Hengeson,

Apartamento de Maya Fey

"Estamos de regreso con el top ten aquí en mix 95.2, ahora con la rola numero uno del mes; ¡'Gone', de DAUGHTRY¡"

Maya alzo su puño al aire cuando DAUGHTRY empezó a cantar:

_"Siento como si solo pudiera significar que; me estoy hundiendo"_

Maya se desvistió, se metió a la bañera y giro la llave, el agua chocando contra su cara.

_"Siento como si solo pudiera significar que, me estoy hundiendo, me estoy hundiendo; ¡Levántame!"_

Maya agarro la alcachofa y la sujeto contra sus labios, como si estuviera cantando con un micrófono en vez de bañarse.

_"Cada vez que veo tus ropas esparcidas por el suelo, yo digo 'pensé que estarías en casa' tu dijiste que nunca te irías. Cada vez que veo la luz que no quema en el pórtico, yo digo 'pensé que estarías en casa' tu dijiste que nunca te irías; pero lo hiciste."_

Maya salió de la bañera, y se envolvió con una toalla, saliendo al azulejo del baño ella tomo una secadora y se empezó a secar el pelo. _Nick va a venir ahorita, debo limpiarme antes de que-_

_THUMP_

Maya se detuvo y se volteo, alguien estaba en su apartamento, y no podía ser Nick, él se suponía que vendría en una hora. Maya tomo el objeto pesado más cercano, el cual era la secadora que estaba usando, y se escabullo cerca de la puerta del baño y ella escucho a alguien hablar.

"Silencio, ¿acaso quieres ser atrapado?... No me mires así, no me importa que-"

Maya abrió la puerta, la secadora se cayó de su mano y ella grito.

* * *

28 de Octubre, 7:55pm

Hotel Hengeson,

Entrada,

"_Quien vive en esta __agujero__,_" Él chico espectral se mofo.

"Oye," Phoenix dijo indignado, "¡Es Maya, así que déjala!"

Leo se encogió de hombros, y discutió, "_Vamos Wright, ¿crees que es un buen lugar para ella?_"

"C-claro, creo," Phoenix tartamudeo viendo al edificio.

Él no quería admitirlo, pero Leo tenía razón este lugar era un basurero, los ladrillos que lo mantenía estaban en peligro de caerse, el techo parecía que estaba por ceder en cualquier minuto, y esto era solo el exterior, Phoenix temía de cómo luciría por dentro.

Phoenix se metió y Leo se metió atravesando la puerta, el interior, dios sabrá porque, se veía mejor que el exterior, estaba relativamente limpio y sorprendentemente estéril, Phoenix no vio a ninguna recepcionista así que se subió para ver los alrededores y vio una mujer ir por el pasillo.

"Disculpe," Dijo Phoenix haciendo que la mujer lo viera, "¿Es usted la recepcionista?"

Ella asentó y se puso detrás del escritorio, "¿Puedo ayudarle?"

"Maya Fey me dijo que viniera esta noche, ella me dijo que me dejo una llave de su cuarto, en una caja marcada 'para Nick', ¿Usted la tiene?"

Ella miro bajo su escritorio, y en unos minutos ella saco una caja marcada 'para Nick', ella la abrió y le dio la llave.

Phoenix checo el numero en la llave '7-2'.

_Piso siete, cuarto dos_, pensó Phoenix mientras presionaba el botón del elevador, el elevador repiqueteo una eternidad y se empezó a mover, cuando las puertas se abrieron Leo estaba parado afuera, tenía una expresión de aburrimiento en su cara.

"¿Cómo…" Phoenix empezó pero Leo le corto.

"_Fantasma, Wright. Soy un fantasma_"

Phoenix suspiro, él sabía que se debía acostumbrar pero aun le molestaba. Phoenix siguió y toco la puerta de Maya.

"_Espera, estas tocando la puerta… cuando tienes la maldita llave en tus manos,_" Leo dijo exasperado.

_Lo mataría pero ya está muerto,_ Phoenix pensó, amargamente.

Phoenix abrió la puerta, se metió, y casi tiro la llave; El cuarto de Maya era como una zona de guerra. El lugar estaba demolido, cajas de comida por todas partes, almohadas regadas por todas partes, y la radio estaba vociferando:

_"¡Alcanzo el cielo!, ¡cuando nada parece ir bien, cuando nada parece ir bien para mí!"_

Phoenix vio alrededor y pensó escuchar algo, como una secadora, _ahora porque Maya se secaría… ¡Uh, oh! _Phoenix se dirigió a la puerta, cuando choco contra el vestidor y tropezó, Leo el cual parecía que no veía ni le importaba lo que pasaba, se dirigió al estéreo de Maya y vio sus CD, los cuales estaban sobre el escritorio.

"_Oye Phoenix, esta chica tiene unos gustos musicales impresionantes, Nickelback, Bare-Naked Ladies, DAUGHTRY, y… ¿Jewel?_"

Leo frunció el ceño un poco, "_Bueno, 'Jewel' todavía es debatible._"

"Silencio, ¿acaso quieres ser atrapado?... "

Leo le dio una mirada a Phoenix y Phoenix se puso nervioso.

"No me mires así, no me importa que-"

Phoenix no pudo terminar, pues él escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y se volteo; allí estaba Maya con nada más que una su toalla y una secadora en su mano y viendo hacia él.

"_Um ¿Por qué Maya tiene esa secadora?_" Leo pregunto mirando alrededor.

Maya tiro la secadora, "_Olvídalo_", Leo murmuro caminando rápidamente hacia afuera, y entonces los fuegos artificiales empezaron.

Maya empezó a chillarle, gritando 'Fuera de aquí' y 'pervertido', y entonces ella empezó a tirar una serie de objetos al azar, un libro, una caja, una almohada y… ¿un peine?

El cual golpeo a Phoenix en medio de los ojos, el gimió y siguió a Leo afuera de la puerta, rápidamente la puerta se cerró detrás de él y Leo estaba viendo hacia el sonriendo.

"_Entonces,_ _¿Cómo te fue?_"

"Vete al infierno," Phoenix le murmuro, tallándose la nariz.

* * *

"¡ESE PERVERTIDO; ESE MISERABLE, REPUGNATE MIRON!"

Maya estaba hecha una tormenta de rabia en su cuarto, mascullando maldiciones para el abogado del cabello de punta, que no tenía sentido del tiempo en lo absoluto.

Además, enfurecerse le ayuda a deshacerse de lo que se siente al pensar en Phoenix mirando hacia ella, solo con su toalla puesta, era algo emocionante y a la vez enfermizo, _¿Por qué?, _ella pensaba, _¿Por qué me siento así?_

Entonces el teléfono sonó, Maya se detuvo, que tal si era Phoenix hablándole por su celular, pero en contra de su ira ella lo tomo.

"Nick," Ella pregunto.

"Ah Srta. Fey, ¿Está pensando en Wright, no es así?"

La voz no era la de Nick, definitivamente, pero sabia a quien le pertenecía.

"¿Sr. Edgeworth?"

* * *

"_Mira Wright te digo, no quieres entrar ahora,_" Leo dijo irritado, "_Solo espera a que salga, entonces te puedes disculpar._"

"¿Disculpar? ¿Por qué?, ella me dijo que viniera a las 8:00, ¿verdad?" Phoenix discutió desesperadamente.

"_Obviamente estas tarde, de otra forma ella ya estaría preparada para cuando llegaras,_" Leo dedujo calmadamente.

Phoenix tallo su mano contra su cabello y suspiro fuertemente, "Mira ¿Podrías ir a ver si ya está por salir?"

Leo suspiro o expreso un suspiro, y se dirigió a la puerta. Justo cuando atasco su cabeza por la puerta, Maya abrió la puerta y paso a través de Leo.

Leo dijo sin voltearse, "_Esta aquí Wright._"

"Ya veo," Phoenix respondió notando a Maya en frente de él.

"Mira," Maya dijo de forma incomoda, "Estoy dispuesta a perdonarte por ser un mirón."

"¿QUE?" Phoenix gaño, pero la mirada de Leo le mantenía callado.

Entonces Phoenix vio a Maya, la cual tenía una cara de preocupación, y todo el enojo se fue inmediatamente.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto Phoenix.

"Am," Maya empezó, Apartando su cabello húmedo de la cara.

"Llamo él Se. Edgeworth," Phoenix salto al escuchar eso, "Me dijo que fuera a Kurain mañana, él dijo que era importante."

"Te dijo de que se trataba," Pregunto Phoenix, interesado de por qué Edgeworth llamo a Maya y no a él.

Ella solo sacudió la cabeza y Phoenix frunció el ceño.

"P-podrías venir conmigo mañana, creo que me sentiré menos nerviosa si estas allí…" Maya se detuvo.

Phoenix asentó y Maya suspiro de alivio, Phoenix no pudo evitar verla a la cara, ella había madurado un poco para un año, ella tenía tristeza y incertidumbre en sus ojos pero aun así se veía… hermosa.

_Que estoy pensando, ella es la hermana de mi mentora y mi asistenta, no puede haber nada más entre los dos, _Pensó Phoenix.

Phoenix aparto la mirada y noto algo; las personas en el pasillo estaban mirando, ¿Por qué?

Cuando miro a Maya él se dio cuenta del porque, y se sonrojo.

"M-Maya," Phoenix tartamudeo.

"Mh, ¿Qué pasa Nick?"Maya pregunto.

"Tu am, todavía no tienes nada a parte de tu toalla," Phoenix dijo silenciosamente.

Maya se detuvo y miro abajo, Y como era de esperarse ella aun tenia la toalla a su alrededor; ella se sonrojo y miro a Phoenix.

"Phoenix Wright," _(Rayos, nombre completo)_ Phoenix reacciono de dolor, "¡Cómo pudiste dejar que saliera de mi cuarto SEMI-DESNUDA!"

Ella resoplo de enojo y se metió a su cuarto, Phoenix solo se quedo mirando con incredulidad a la puerta su cuarto, y Leo apareció y se aclaro la garganta o hizo el sonido.

"_Mujeres, puedes vivir con ella, pero no podrás entenderlas, incluso muerto,_" Leo agito la cabeza.

"Ya lo había oído," Phoenix asentó, aun mirando a la puerta.

* * *

29 de Octubre, 9:00am

Estación de trenes,

Estación N°7,

La mañana siguiente Phoenix y Leo fueron a la estación para esperar a Maya, solo para descubrir que ella ya estaba allí.

"_Aha, quien lo diría, tu __estas__ naturalmente tarde,_" Leo se rió.

"Ya basta," Phoenix murmuro.

Maya vio a Phoenix llegar y le dijo que se apurara, el tren ya estaba por partir.

Se subieron al tren y tomaron asientos, Maya suspiro y le dijo a Phoenix.

"Qué bueno que llegara, nosotros pensamos que te tendríamos que dejar," Maya se rió.

"Nosotros," Phoenix pregunto, viendo a Leo que se encogió de hombros.

"Pero bueno, el dijo que estabas naturalmente tarde," Maya se rió.

Los ojos de Phoenix se agrandaron, _Escucho lo que dijo Leo… pero solo yo puedo verlo y oírlo, ¿comó…_

Los pensamientos de Phoenix fueron interrumpidos por una voz, "Si, dije eso… ¿Acaso me equivoque?"

Phoenix vio atrás de él, y vio a Miles Edgeworth sentado en uno de los asientos del tren, flojamente cambiando de páginas el periódico.

"¡Edgeworth! ¿De qué se trata todo esto?, ¿Por qué le llamaste a Maya y no a mi?" Pregunto Phoenix, queriendo aclarar la confusión que tenia.

"Le llame a Maya porque esto le concierne a ella y no a ti, pero parece que de todas formas ella te trajo," Edgeworth explico fríamente, sin quitar la mirada del periódico.

"Lo siento," Dijo Maya.

"No te disculpes, hubiera venido de todas formas," Dijo Phoenix de forma áspera.

"_Bien dicho,_" Comento Leo.

"¿Por qué me llamo Sr. Edgeworth?" Maya pregunto, mirando a Edgeworth.

Esta vez Edgeworth levanto la mirada del periódico, y suspiro.

"Esperaba que no me lo preguntaras hasta que llegáramos a Kurain, pero… ya que lo quieres saber," Edgeworth bajo el papel y empezó a explicar.

"Hace unos días, un hombre vino a Kurain queriendo hablar contigo," Maya salto un poco, "Cuando le pregunte porque quería verte, él me dijo que quería hacer un trato."

"¿Qué es lo que quiere?" Maya pregunto.

"Él no lo diría, pero si me dijo que era lo que quería darte a cambio," Edgeworth frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es?" Maya pregunto.

Phoenix se inclino junto con Leo, Edgeworth miro a Maya con unos ojos que decía una cosa; 'tristeza'. Entonces Edgeworth dijo algo que cambiaria la vida de Maya para siempre.

"La ubicación de tu madre; Misty Fey."

El ambiente del tren parece haber cambiado, como si alguien hubiera dejado el congelador abierto.

"¿Qué?" Maya pregunto silenciosamente.

Phoenix miro a Maya, la cual tenía una cara atrapada en medio de tristeza y sorpresa, ella parecía ahogarse, incapaz de encontrar palabras que decir. Phoenix se le acerco rápidamente y puso su brazo a su alrededor, para darle conforte; una vez que su brazo estaba a su alrededor ella entero su cara en el pecho de Phoenix, húmedas pequeñas pizcas de agua mojaban su ropa. Edgeworth estaba impasible mientras Maya lloraba con Phoenix, Leo miro a la ventana aparentemente pensando acerca de esta revelación, entonces se volteo a Phoenix.

"_Pregúntale a Edgeworth el nombre del tipo, el que él menciono._" Leo miro hacia él, Phoenix asentó y le pregunto a Edgeworth, el cual frunció el ceño y tomo un pedazo de papel.

"Su nombre es, am… Chance, eso es, su nombre es Chance Gambler," Edgeworht dijo.

"_Chance Gambler, tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto,_" Leo frunció el ceño.

* * *

29 de octubre, 11:00am,

Pueblo Kurain,

Mansión Fey,

Maya no dijo ni una palabra hasta que llegaron a Kurain, y a la entrada de la mansión Fey donde ella es detuvo y empezó a sonreír un poco.

"Hey, ¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Pregunto Phoenix.

Maya se rió y dijo, "Hace un año te vi de nuevo en estas escaleras, ¿recuerdas?"

De repente un río de memorias atravesó su mente, y Phoenix sonrió, "¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?"

Maya estaba por decir algo, Cuando las puertas de la mansión se abrieron, y una pequeña niña de pelo castaño atado como un moño salió seguida por… ¿Gumshoe?

"Maya la mística," Pearl grito, y ella abrazo a su prima.

"Inspector, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?" Pregunto Phoenix.

"Bueno, veras amigo-" Empezó Gumshoe, pero fue cortado por Pearl la cual prácticamente arrastro a Maya por las escaleras.

"¡Estas justo a tiempo, _Papá_ estaba a punto de mostrarme su pistola!"

Hubo un silencio petrificante.

"¿Gumshoe es-?"

"¿- un padre?"

"¡INSPECTOR, ESTABA A PUNTO DE MOSTRARLE SU PISTOLA, ACASO ESTA LOCO!"

"No, Sr. Edgeworth, no es así, vera, no iba a mostrarle la pistola, estaba por, am- bueno vera-, no tengo nada," Gumshoe entro en pánico.

Edgeworth estaba por dar un paso al frente, pero Phoenix le gano, "¿Gumshoe, por qué ella te llamo 'papá'?"

Gumshoe empezó a hablar mientras mantenía la mirada en Edgeworth, "Veras, desde que su madre fue arrestada, yo he estado viniendo cada fin de semana para verla mientras no estabas, y en cuanto a eso de 'papá' ella solo me sigue llamando así, y si le digo que no ella me pega, ¡Veras que aquí soy la victima!"

"_Si Phoenix no puede contener a Edgeworth, vas a ser algo más que una víctima,_" Leo se rió.

Después de un poco de Edgeworth gritándole a Gumshoe sobre la responsabilidad de ser un oficial y un 'padre', Pearl dirigió a todos al vestíbulo; allí Edgeworth les dijo a todos que esperaran mientras buscaba a Chance Gambler.

Ellos esperaron en el vestíbulo por un rato, Maya se quedo viendo a la ventana y Phoenix se dirigió a ella, pero fue detenido por una fuerza invisible.

"_Déjala por un poco Phoenix,_" Dijo Leo, desasiendo la barrera telequinética.

Phoenix dudo por un poco, y se volteo a Gumshoe, Gumshoe le vio y le dio una sonrisa estúpida, Phoenix no se la regreso y se paro junto a él.

"Entonces, ¿es cierto que este tipo sabe dónde está la madre de Maya? amigo" Gumshoe pregunto silenciosamente.

"Bueno, eso es lo que está ofreciendo," Pheonix asentó, "Solo espero que este diciendo la verdad."

Gumshoe pareció confundido, "¿Por qué no lo haría?"

"_Él no es exactamente el cuchillo mas afilado de la gaveta, ¿verdad?_" Dijo Leo, levantado la ceja por lo que dijo Gumshoe.

Entonces Edgeworth entro a lugar, él parecía un poco estresado mientras todos lo miraban, entonces él dijo, "Chance quiere hablar contigo en el campanario."

Maya asentó, ella empezó a caminar hacia Edgeworth cuando Phoenix dijo.

"Yo también voy."

Edgeworth frunció el ceño, "No lo sé, Chance quizá quiera hablar con Maya a solas…"

"De hecho Sr. Edgeworth, ¿podría venir Nick también?, me sentiría mejor si Nick esta allí conmigo," Maya pregunto, determinada a no ver a Phoenix cuando ella dijo eso.

Edgeworth se rió, él murmuro algo que parecía sonar como 'debí haberlo sabido' y asentó, señalándole a Phoenix que viniera también.

* * *

29 de octubre, 11:25am

Pueblo Kurain,

Campanario,

El campanario donde Chance quería ver a Maya se veía bastante viejo, las piedras que lo mantenía eran viejas, grises y trituradas, el interior de la torre tenía musgo creciéndole de las paredes, y agua goteaba de lugares donde la lluvia se había juntado.

"_No esta tan mal… no demasiado,_" Leo admitió.

Ellos estaban caminando por los pasillos, hasta que se acercaron a una puerta de caoba, Maya y Leo se metieron pero Phoenix dudo, él tenía que preguntarle algo a Edgeworth.

"Edgeworth, tengo algo que preguntarte, no acerca de Maya es sobre otra cosa," Phoenix dijo.

Edgeworth le dio una mirada que decía '¿Ahora?' pero Phoenix lo ignoro y pregunto:

"¿Has escuchado del nombre; Leo Lionheart?"

La cara de Edgeworth se ilumino, y de repente el golpeo a Phoenix en la barriga, Phoenix gruño y antes de que se levantara Edgeworth le agarro y lo aventó contra la pared.

"¡COMO TE ATREVES, COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR SU NOMBRE!"

Phoenix estaba confundido; ¿Por qué Edgeworth estaba siendo tan agresivo? Edgeworth entonces corrió hacia él y empezó a golpear todo lo que pudo, entonces hubo un par de gritos, Phoenix trato de ver y vio a Maya gritándole a Edgeworth para que se detuviera, Gumshoe llego del pasillo con su pistola desenfundada, Pearl caminaba detrás de él y Leo se materializo por la pared.

"_Phoenix,_" Leo grito.

Leo hizo un movimiento con su mano, y Edgeworth fue aventado, como si hubiera sido golpeado por una almádena.

Edgeworth se tropezó sobre unos troncos y se cayó; él se levanto y corrió hacia Phoenix de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo un hombre se puso en medio de los dos y alzo la mano, evitando que los dos hicieran algo.

"Ya es suficiente," Él hombre grito.

Él hombre tenía una cabellera rubia y larga, piel bronceada, él tenía una chaqueta roja con pantalones de cuero, el tenia botas de motocicleta, y un par de guantes sin dedos.

"¡Nick!"

Maya corrió hacia Phoenix que estaba tirado en el suelo, su labio estaba sangrando.

"¿Que está pasando aquí?" Él hombre pregunto, Con la voz firme.

"Ah, Chance Gambler," Edgeworth sonrió.

_¿Ese tipo es Chance Gambler?_, Phoenix pensó mientras Maya y Gumshoe le ayudaban a ponerse de pie.

"Sr. Edgeworth, ¿Qué diablos cree que está haciendo?" Maya grito y los ojos de Phoenix se agrandaron, _Ahora que lo pienso nunca escuche a Maya maldecir antes… al menos lo que recuerdo._

Edgeworth respiro con fuerza y no dijo nada solo se quedo mirando a Phoenix, odio y tristeza llenaban sus ojos. Él se acomodo el traje y camino hacia el cuarto donde Maya estaba, Todos se quedaron mirando a Edgeworth, Confundidos del porque Edgeworth se volvió tan brutal, Phoenix estaba más confundido que los demás, pero una pregunta le quemaba la mente; _¿De dónde conoce Edgeworth a Leo?_

* * *

Después de un poco el grupo procedió, incluso Pearl y Gumshoe. Edgeworth estaba sentado, ni siquiera mirándoles cuando ellos entraron y tomaron asientos.

Chance fue el primero en hablar, "En caso de que no lo hayan captado a la primera, mi nombre es Chance Gambler," Chance miro atrás de él, "y estas dos son mis hermanas, Louise y Tina."

Phoenix vio atrás de él y vio a dos niñas, una más vieja y otra más joven: La mayor le recordaba a Mia, excepto que ella era pelirroja y al igual que su hermano ella se vestía todo de negro y tenía una chaqueta roja, y tenía unas ropas algo reveladoras, pero sus ojos eran como los de Mia, llenos de amabilidad y calidez. La menor era completamente diferente a la mayor, ella era como una cruza entra April May e Ini Miney, y sus ropas eran como las de su hermana, pero aun más reveladoras.

_Oh no, no otra cabeza hueca, no otra cabeza hueca. _Phoenix rogaba mentalmente.

Desafortunadamente sus miedos se hicieron realidad cuando ella sonrió y miro a Phoenix, haciéndolo sentir muy incomodo. Él se sonrojo y la chica que él asumió era Tina se empezó a reír, la cara de Maya estaba grabada con fuego de rabia, y la mayor probablemente Loise gruño por el comportamiento insinuante de su hermana, Chance frunció el ceño un poco también y se volteo a Maya.

"Tú debes ser Maya Fey, hmm, tienes los ojos de tu madre," Dijo Chance estudiando a Maya por un minuto.

Eso hizo que una chispa hiciera ignición y Maya empezó a hablar, "Mi madre, ¿está bien? ¿está con vida? ¿Puedo verla-"

Chance alzo la mano y empezó a reír, "Ya, ya, una a la vez, primero debemos hablar de lo que estamos intercambiando."

Maya asentó, "¿Qué es lo que quiere?"

"No es lo que yo quiero," Chance respondió y Maya parecía confundida, "Es mi hermana la que quiere algo."

La menor dio un paso al frente y empezó a hablar, "Quiero algo que la gente en Kurain guarda en su templo," Los ojos de Pearl se agrandaron y parecía angustiada, "Algo llamado… ¿Magatama negro?"

"No," Pearl grito, y todos se voltearon a Pearl la cual estaba aferrada a la pierna de Gumshoe, "¡Maya la mística, ellos no pueden tener eso, el Magatama negro es peligroso, puede dañar el alma de una persona!"

Lao parecía angustiado por esto también, y miro a Phoenix el cual entendió lo que su mirada significaba.

"¿Por qué quiere el Magatama negro, Srta…?"

"Tina," _Lo sabía, _Pensó Phoenix, "Estoy interesada en el poder del magatama, un talismán que puede revelar secretos, entonces escuche que kurain tenía un buena cantidad de Magatama negro y tiene que ser mío," Dijo tina de forma pesada.

"_Como la odio,_" Dijo Leo.

"Maya la mística, por favor, no pueden tenerlo," Pearl se veía de verdad angustiada, y Gumshoe se inclino para confortarla.

Maya parecía desgarrada, ella miraba de Pearl a Chance, entonces ella frunció el ceño y se volteo a Chance, "Lo siento, pero no será posible, ¿no habrá nada mas que le pueda ofrecer?"

"No," Dijo Tina antes de Chance pudiera, "Solo quiero el magatama negro."

Maya se veía desesperada, y de alguna forma sabia que esto no terminaría bien, "Por favor, debe haber algo más que quiera."

Chance frunció el ceño. "Lo siento, si no hay magatama, no hay trato."

Maya estaba a punto de llorar, y Tina solo parecía enojada, "¿Por qué no me la das?, acaso una joya vale más que tu madre, la cual probablemente te dejo porque ya no te soportaba."

"Creo que ha sido muy clara," Todos miraron a Edgeworth, el cual hablo por primera vez desde que entraron.

Edgeworth se puso de pie, y dijo cada palabra firmemente, "Nada-de- magatama-negro."

Tina se alejo de Edgeworth, y Loise dijo calmadamente. "Entonces deberíamos irnos."

Los tres se levantaron y se fueron de la habitación, los demás les siguieron después. Una vez que todos estaban afuera, Phoenix vio como se iban del campanario, entonces sintió alguien golpearle el hombro y vio a Maya corriendo hacia Chance gritando:

"¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO!"

Todos se dirigieron a Maya que estaba corriendo. Phoenix, y Gumshoe corrieron y agarraron a Maya, la cual estaba a unos centímetros de Chance. Ella lucho mientras la arrastraban lejos de él, Maya seguía gritando 'te odio' una y otra vez, hasta que llegaron a la mansión y la soltaron, Maya corrió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

* * *

29 de Octubre, 8:30pm

Pueblo Kurain,

Mansión Fey,

Phoenix se metió a su cuarto, se quito el traje y se sentó a la orilla de su cama, su mano pasaba por su cabello mientras pensaba en dos cosas; primero estaba Maya, él estaba preocupado por ella y como debería sentirse por todo esto, lo segundo era la reacción de Edgeworth cuando le menciono acerca de Leo, ¿Cómo es que él lo conocía?

Hablando de él, Leo atravesó la puerta y dijo, "_Phoenix, Pearl está en camino, creo que quiere hablar contigo._"

Como era de esperarse Pearl abrió la puerta y se metió al cuarto, ella camino hacia Phoenix y se sentó junto a él en la cama.

"Sr. Nick, estoy preocupada por Maya la mística, ¿ya hablo con ella?" Pregunto Pearl, con preocupación en su cara.

Phoenix sacudió la cabeza y Pearl se veía más molesta que antes, así que Phoenix decidió cambiar el tema, además él necesitaba preguntarle algo a ella también:

"¿Pearls, es posible que haiga espíritus que no puedan ser vistos por médiums?"

Pearl parecía sorprendida al principio, ella cerró los ojos y pensó al respecto, y simplemente dijo, "No,"

Ahora Phoenix estaba confundido, si eso era cierto ¿Cómo era posible que él pudiera ver a Leo? Él vio a Leo el cual estaba confundido.

"… a menos que sea un espíritu-fusionado," Dijo Pearl calmadamente.

"Huh," Phoenix y Leo dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Pearl respiro hondo y empezó a explicar:

"Vera, si alguien muere pero su espirito no sigue su camino, ellos se quedaran hasta que estén listos, pero a veces, es algo raro, y normalmente le pasa a los médiums que usan el magatama de forma constante," Phoenix resolló para dentro, él ha usado el magatama antes, muchas veces, "la persona será capaz de ver al espíritu y se unirá a este; eso significa que solo esa persona puede ver y hablar con ese espíritu, y se juntan por las similitudes en sus almas… ¿Por qué pregunta?"

Phoenix empezó a armas las piezas, _Eso lo explica todo, debido a que uso el magatama demasiado, y porque tengo similitudes con Leo, ahora nuestros espíritus están fusionados._

Pero entonces Phoenix fue interrumpido por un grito, los tres se voltearon al campanario.

"_¿Qué diablos fue eso?_" Leo resolló.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, y Edgeworth estaba jadeando, "¡Maya no está!"

Phoenix sentía que estaba hundido en agua fría, Salió corriendo del cuarto y se dirigió al campanario, Entonces Leo le grito, "_¡Me dirijo al campanario, llega tan pronto como sea posible!_"

* * *

Phoenix corrió por los pasillos del campanario, tropezando un que otra vez, pero eso no le detuvo y siguió corriendo.

"_Phoenix, por aquí,_" Leo le grito, señalando a las escaleras.

Phoenix subió las escaleras con Leo delante de él, cuando finalmente llegaron a la sala de la campana Phoenix grito, "¡Maya!"

Entonces Phoenix escucho algo que nunca quiso escuchar otra vez, "¡Nick, ayuda!"

La voz venia de la cima de la torre, Leo se dirigió a la puerta y con telequinesia rompió la puerta hasta su bisagra, Phoenix trato de ignorar el hecho de que la puerta estaba rota, corrió por el camino de escaleras.

Cuando llegaron al descansillo, él se detuvo y se quedo jadeando, "¿Por qué hacen estas escaleras tan largas?"

Entonces Phoenix noto otro camino de escaleras y gruño.

_Dios me odia,_ pensó Phoenix.

Phoenix estaba por la mitad del camino cuando escucho a Leo gritarle, "_¡PHOENIX, VEN RÁPIDO, APRESÚRATE!_"

Phoenix se metió por la puerta y miro alrededor, tumbado en el piso estaba Chance, con un cuchillo clavado en su pecho y la persona sujetando el cuchillo era…

"MAYA, OH POR DIOS, ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?"

Continuara


End file.
